


The Ring

by Notsalony



Series: Cold Time [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alt Reality, Alt Time Line, Crimson1, Dirty phone picks, M/M, Time Alteration, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len triggers a string of events that changes his personal life, and he’s unsure if someone should fix it or if he should just leave it alone and enjoy the fruits of his mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Crimson, your tumblr gives me so many ideas. -grins-

“Snart!” Mic yelled and Len turned and fired a blast from his cold gun at a target running at him. The blast propels him back and he feels himself connect with someone. He turns to spot a man in a yellow suit laying under him. He slowly gets up, rubbing where his arm had hit the cement under them.  
  
“Don’t I know you...” Len frowned as he turned and leveled his gun at the man in yellow.  
  
“Captain Cold... Here?” The man of yellow looked around confused. “How are you here... Now?” He flashes to his feet. “It doesn’t mater. Flash is mine.” He turns to run and only get a few feet away before Len nailed him with his cold gun, causing the speedster to slow and fall to his knees.  
  
“While I may not always care for his methods. I don’t believe that you should get to kill him. I’m not done having fun with him yet.” Snart pointed the cold gun at him again.  
  
“You’re protecting that bastard!” The man in yellow flashed away, getting another dose of the cold gun before he could get fully away.  
  
“I swear I know him from some where....” Len frowns as he turns back to the fight with Savage’s hit men.  
  
“Allen, get your head in the game.” Firestorm yells as he passes Len.  
  
“Excuse me.” Len frowns at him as he passed by.  
  
“Allen, today please.” White Canary yelled as she knocks a guy unconscious.  
  
“Okay... What is everyone’s problem?” Len freezes a guy.  
  
“Who was the guy in yellow Allen?” Mick walked up and asked as he walks up to Len.  
  
“Mick, why do you keep calling me Allen?” Len frowns, catching a glint of white gold on his hand. He pauses and looks down at the ring and pulls it off to read the inside.  
  
‘ _forever, Barry and Leonard Allen_ ’ Well shit.  
  
“I need a minute.” Len walks off the street to pull his wallet out.  
  
“We’ll just keep covering your ass then Allen.” Firestorm rolled his eyes as he goes back to fighting. Len pulls his wallet out and discovers a string of photos, the first one being him and Barry in tuxes kissing over a wedding cake. So... Clearly something about that guy in yellow changed history, Len ponders. He pulls out his phone and notices there’s a password protected folder. He opens it and notices it’s full of photos, very explicit photos of Barry in the shower, and sexual things he and Barry had done together. He tilted his head and took in the details. He wasn’t against this little wrinkle... And truth be told he’d always found that red leather clad ass hot, but... He held the ring in his hand and slipped it back on. What had he changed...? He thought back to what he knew about Barry, realizing that he could remember the old time line and new things as well.  
  
Barry’s mom had been hospitalized because she’d lost her mind when she’d witnessed her husband being killed. Barry had grown up seeing her often but living with the Wests. He’d been sent to the same couciling that Len was made to go to over his dad, and that had resulted in them knowing each other. Barry knew Len was a thief, and a damn good one, they’d even broken up once or twice over the years over it. But that strong bond as children had meant that when Barry woke up after the lightning strike, Len was sitting in a chair at his bed side holding his hand crying. He’d been there for Barry getting his powers, and had ended up buying the guns that were stolen from Star Labs to pull heists. Barry and him had an arrangement. Len could try to steal something, but if Barry could catch him or prove he had it, then Len had to give it back. They were equally matched most times and it usually ended up in hot sex at their apartment.  
  
He remembered the man in yellow now. He’d been a mad man from the future who’d went into the past and taken Harrison Wells’ life and passed himself off. But because of his reaction to Len every time he saw him, and Len’s distrust of him, they’d caught him much sooner and his plans for Barry where no where near ready. In fact ‘Harrison’ had found himself frozen to his bed one morning shocked to find Len smiling at him. Barry was yelling till Len pushed a button on the ring and released the yellow suit. When Barry had finally stopped punching Wells in the face, they’d taken him to the pipeline and had set up a cold room with a phased energy field to make sure he couldn’t speed out of the cell. Eventually they’d proven that he’d been the one to kill Barry’s father and they’d just celebrated his going to the meta human jail in super max isolation with multiple redundant power supplies to make sure he was never getting out, when Rip had asked for Len to come on this crazy trip to stop Savage.  
  
Len looked down at the ring and felt a moment of indecision.  
  
“You okay Len?” Hawkgirl knelt near him.  
  
“Just... Thinking about Barry.” He tapped the ring.  
  
“I know you miss him. But on the plus side, I’m sure we’ll be in a time point where you can go get a drink with him soon enough.” She smiled as he patted his shoulder. “Fight’s over. I think we won... Or maybe it’s a draw... I’m so bad at telling.” She smiled before walking off.  
  
“I’ll... I’ll be there in just a bit...” Len thought about what time it was and where he was, quickly he jogged a street over and a couple blocks down, nodding to The Flash as he dropped young Barry Allen in the middle of the street, right where he knew Len would be because he knew that Len was here to make sure Barry was safe. “Hey kid.” Len knelt down in front of a confused and sleepy Barry.  
  
“Where am I mister?” Barry seemed scared.  
  
“You’re not far from home, Barry Allen right?” Barry nodded. “Let’s get you home.” Len held out his hand and walked Barry back to his house to find the cop’s there. Barry looked confused. “Barry...” Barry squirmed away from him running into the house to find his dead father. Time was set now. The choice taken from him. Barry was going to grow up and be his husband.  
  
“Do I know you?” Detective West frowned at Len.  
  
“Friend of the family. I found Barry out on the street a few blocks over. I brought him home and was going to tell his parents he was okay.. What happened?”  
  
“We’re not sure. We found his mom unconscious against a wall. Looks like someone big threw her across the room through some of the furniture. Looks like his dad fought off the guy, but got a pretty bad stab wound. He’s bleeding out....” He shook his head.  
  
“You’d better go get Barry, he ran inside.”  
  
“Oh shit...” Detective West took off running to find Barry.  
  
“Something wrong Allen?” Rip was standing across the street, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Len approach.  
  
“Just thinking about what might have been.”  
  
“You mean like if you could have stopped his dad dying?” He raised an eyebrow.  
  
“What he’d have been like if it’d been the other way around...” Len gave a look at Rip.  
  
“History said he lost a parent tonight. Nothing anyone could have done would have changed that. At least he got to say good bye. I can’t imagine how much worse it could have been.” Rip shook his head.  
  
“I can’t imagine...” Len sighed. “I guess I’m just home sick... I have something to go back to after all.” Len turned the ring on his finger and smiled to himself, picturing all the fun he’d have with Barry when he got back.  
  



End file.
